


A Forever Job

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - War, Best Friends, Iraq, Letters, M/M, One sided, POV First Person, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should die doing something I love, shouldn't I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forever Job

Week four:

I had time to write. But I probably wont send this until next week, along with my other letter. So far actually going out into the field has been a lot better than the past three weeks. There's this guy named Benny and he's awesome. He's a twenty-one and this is his second tour. He knows a few of the guys here so he introduced me around which was awesome.

I think this could be something I would come back and do again. I know what you and my family will say. "No Dean it's too dangerous, just get a regular job!"

That's the problem though. I don't want a regular job. I want action and something I love to do. I think this is it for me. I should die doing something I love, shouldn't I?

Hope school is well.

 

-Dean

**Author's Note:**

> My internet has been iffy. I have more letters written, sorry it's taken me so long to upload! Also sorry if the spacing is off. I posted this off my phone.


End file.
